lettre d'un suicidaire
by narusasulov
Summary: Sasuke reçois une étrange lettre...Quelqu'un menance de se suicider.... Sasu/naru a la fin . Sasuke est assez OOC dans cette fic ci...


Moi Sasuke Uchiwa 19ans, apprécier des filles et même des hommes c'est un comble viens de recevoir une lettre,d'un certain que j'aime de tout mon cœur # et oui mes demoiselles je suis gay et pas qu'un peu vu mes pensées pour lui # blond aux yeux océan ayant pour nom Naruto.

Il est écrit dans cette lettre qu'il veut en finir.....Je ne vais pas vous raconter tout les détails ...Je vais vous la lire :

_Mon cher....ami_

_J'ai hésiter avant d'utiliser ce terme_

_car comme je te l'ai déjà dit … Je t'aime!!_

_Mais toi... Tu as rejeté mon amour sans aucuns remords ni scrupules _

_(désolé si la lettre à un peu d'eau dessus se sont mes larmes...)_

_Je parcours depuis plus d'un mois la ville en long en large et en travers..._

_Je la connait mieux que qui croiseras-tu dans la rue..._

_Depuis que je cherchais à éviter Sasuke _

_Que j'aimais tant (et que j'aimerai toujours )_

_Car il devait de plus en plus distant ._

_Tu es venu tu m'a aidé a surmonter mon chagrin...._

_Je croyais pouvoir oublier avec toi..._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le cas..._

_Et quand tu as su mes sentiment envers Sasuke _

_Tu m'as littéralement rejeté!!_

_je voulais juste te rappeler combien je tiens à toi_

_et que fasse à cette nouvelle épreuve _

_Je n'aurais jamais la force mentalement requise pour la surmonter_

_Je te lance mon dernier S.O.S _

_en espérant que celui-ci t'atteigne_

_Oui....en espérant que mes mots et cette lettre te touche....Kiba _

_Ne m'oublie surtout pas !!!_

_Naruto...._

_Ps: je ne t'ai pas dit mais je vais aller sauter du haut de cette Endroit nommé la_

_« Vallée de la Fin. »Je voulais que tu le sache au cas ou tu voudrais m'empêcher_

_de faire l'irréprochable ( bien que j'en doute) J'y serais le 28/05/**** à 15h00_

Voilà ce que contient la lettre de mon blond....

Il veut se suicider, non mais je rêve !!!

Il m'aime mais n'a jamais eut le courage de me le dire

car je suis devenu complètement accros a lui et ne voulais pas qu'il

l'apprenne donc je me suis un peu éloigner...

Désolé Naruto....Cela ne sera pas Kiba ...Mais moi Sasuke Uchiwa 19 ans...

(voir description du haut =} ) qui viendra à ta rencontre....

Hein!!!!! Demain ouah et il est déjà 4h00 du matin quand je vous lis cette lettre

(bien oui enfaite je la relis pour la deuxième fois car je l'ai reçue il y a de cela environ

8 h00). Ce n'est pas grave je partirai demain quoiqu'il n'en coûte pour te faire revenir

à moi Sasuke, qui t'aime de tout son cœur!!!

# J'avance vers la falaise des chutes de la Vallée de la Fin, quand j'aperçois une

silhouette blonde qui se jette en craint Sasuke tu es arriver trop tard !!!!

Je ne distingue alors plus rien puis ….......................................DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG!!!#

Je me réveille en sur saut et me rend compte que l'on sonne à la porte...

Je me lève, enfile un pantalon....(bah oui ouvrir en boxer sa va pas trop le faire), me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre ….

Et bien sur qui se pointe à 13h00 pour me ….13h00!!!!! Merde vite que veut il

« tu veux quoi baka?

-Je euh... »

Il a pas le temps de finir je prend une veste l'enfile, lui décoche la droite de sa vie et par pour la Vallée de la Fin.

J'arrive juste à temps a celle-ci....14h58!!C'était très juste! Mais bon j'y suis …

15h00....15h05... Sa y est je vois mon blond sur le bord de la falaise....

Je me précipite vers lui alors qu'il allait sauter et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Naruto... »

Il se retourne vers moi avec ses deux grands océans d'un bleu azur

mais qui sont emplis de larmes que je m'empresse de sécher … Il s'agrippe à mon t-shirt de toutes ses forces et me demande : « Sasuke...Tu ne me mens pas … Tu m'aimes vraiment?

-eh ...Bien oui Naruto : Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai....... »

Sur ces mots Naruto sauta sur Sasuke qui se retrouva au sol et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Sasuke surpris mais n'étant pas réticent à ce baiser y répond. Naruto rompt le baiser pour cause de manque de souffle. Sasuke l'enlaça alors et lui dit : « Naruto c'est moi qui est reçu ta lettre

et je ne voulais pas que tu sautes!Je me suis dépêcher de prendre mes affaires et suis partit de chez moi pour toi!Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tant de malheur Naruto...

-Sasuke ….Si pour toi j'aurai sauter dans ce vide sans fond qu'est la mort je supporterai

tout les caprices et autres bonnes et mauvaise chose venant de toi.... »

Sur ces paroles il l'embrasse!!

Naruto rompt de nouveau le baiser pour dire à Sasuke : « Reste toujours au près de moi..

-Je resterai.....................Je t'aime Naruto.....

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke....Moi aussi »

_**fin**_

**sasu : je...J'aime ta fic...**

**Moi: Oo?**

**Sasu: quoi?C'est si terrible de dire que j'aime ta fic?**

**Moi: Non mais d'habitude tu n'est jamais content...**

**alors quand tu dis aimer ma fic...**

**Naru: oui elle a pas tort, mais je t'aime comme tu es.**

**Sasu: (regard pervers...)Ok naru-chan vient avec moi..**

**Naru: Oh oui youpiii(humhum encore j'adore sasu!!!)**

**Moi: changerons jamais**

**Sinon cette fic je l'ai écrit en cour donc elle est assez courte, car c'est la galère d'échapper**

**au Dragon (ma prof de français...) sinon j'espère quelle vous a plu !!!**

**Reviews ???**


End file.
